Bizzare
by recalcitrant.me
Summary: Imagine if the Gaiaphage had somehow manifested itself to the outside world before the FAYZ was created? Kinda AU, I suppose. The title is uncreative but the actual story is good.


In case your wondering there's no special reason as to why I used Dekka's name. I guess I just liked it. The Dekka in this story is a guy, white, and is not gay. Also this story has nothing to do with Full-Metal Alchemist.

Disclaimer: I do not own any books in the Gone Series. Feel free to review. Or not...

* * *

_Dekka was walking down a bland colorless alley whistling a tune that was strangely familiar to him but its name seemed to slip from his mind. He looked down and noticed that he was in a spectral avatar. He frowned wondering where on earth he was. As he walked down the alley he noticed that the shadows seemed to be distorting twisting and turning into shapes that looked like the unfathomable monsters that often haunted his dreams and subconscious. He hurriedly increased his pace as his gaze darted around seeing the very horrors that lurked in his mind. Suddenly the road dropped off and he fell blindly into a pit of warped Darkness. As he fell it seemed as though __**Darkness**__ was caressing his skin, slithering around him with a seemingly human touch. _

"_**Human boy why have you dared to enter are realm?**__**Even though you might bare the body of a Skin-Walker we have looked into this husk of a body intending to find a powerful Skin-Walker only instead to find the likes of **__**you**__**. A poor orphan boy who has somehow stumbled into the realm inhabited only by Skin-Alchemists, Skrows, and by Darkness itself. You surely will not come out of here with your soul untouched by **__**Darkness**__** if it hasn't been destroyed by your foolish actions that are surely yet **__**to come."**__Whispered the tendrils of darkness as they weaved their way through Dekka's arms and legs. __**"Though I suppose that you will have to do. Come son of Adam to meet thy Master, although he will soon be your master too." **__And with that snakes and rats started gnawing through his arms and even worse through his bones. Dekka heard heart-wrenching screams that sounded as though someone was ripping there very soul out, after he placed his head to his throat trying to wrench an Indian Cobra snake that was lodged in his neck but to his horror it turned out that the snake had another head at its rear end. _

_Dekka woke up in a vast, subterranean cave. __**"Finally you have awakened child. Welcome to my realm." **__Boomed a chilling voice that came out of the darkness. Dekka looked around frantically trying to place where the voice was coming from. Needless to say he was quite surprised when he discovered that the voice seemed to be echoing around him, from the shadows, beneath the rocks, deep down in the hidden crevices. __**"Tis no use looking around, for you will not find me nor any evidence of any type of body natural of unnatural. I exist but I am like the wind or the air. Fleeting, always around, and uncatchable. Some refer to me as Darkness my servants refer to me as Master **__**as you will be doing soon. You are to carry out my wishes, to become my second-in-command; some might say that you are my **__**instrument of redemption**__** and if they say so then they are correct." said Darkness in a voice that sent chills down Dekka's spine." **__Dekka looked frightened, he tried to open his mouth but it appeared as though someone had glued them together. Dekka silently glared at the shadows surrounding the outskirts of the cave. He defiantly shook his head no in response to __**Darkness's**__ statement. __**"Ah still skeptical are you? Well I suppose that I can wait 2 years until your 17. You will know when it is time to return to me when you and some friend of yours are doing your weekly ritual of throwing the stones into some pond. Only if the a stone comes skipping back are you to murder your friend and then find your way **__**straight**__** to me. And you must understand saying no is not an option." **__And with that said the imposing force in the room suddenly vanished. Dekka stared horrified at his hands firmly telling himself that he would not under any circumstances ever, __ever__ murder someone._

_A voice crept out of the darkness __"I wouldn't be so sure of that young Dekka Gaiaphage."_

Dekka woke up drenched in sweat when he was jolted awake when the bus lurched to a stop. He held his head in his hands and mumbled to himself silently "_I can't believe I had the dream again. It was gone for the last 2 months but now it suddenly decides to come back." _His friend Jeremy rubbed his back.

"Hey, hey Dekka are you okay? You look like you've just went through hell?' Jeremy asked concerned._ "That's because I did. "_ Dekka thought. "Anyways it's time to go pebble-skipping after all it's our daily ritual." Jeremy said with a strange smirk on his face.

As they neared the pond the atmosphere around them seemed to get tenser a little bit denser. Dekka could tell that Jeremy knew something was bothering him but was instead patiently waiting for him to explain things out. Dekka sighed well he's going to be sorely disappointed. As they got closer and closer to their destination Dekka pondered his dream. He knew that it must mean something after all he had been having it for the past 2 years but it's not like it could be true, right. He would never kill the guy who he had been has best friend for like forever.

"Dekka? Anyone in there? Ground Control to the _Dekka_ do you read me? Seriously Dekka you like totally blanked me out there. I was telling you that we had arrived but you just kept on walking. Man! You almost fell into the pond! You're lucky I got your attention." muttered Jeremy. Dekka looked down and discovered that it was true he was indeed standing at the very edge of the pond. He instantly backed away not wanting to fall in. Jeremy picked up 3 stones then handed it to him. Dekka threw a little bit unsteadily because for some reason he still wasn't convinced that the dream was simply just a dream.

1st Stone. _Plop, Plop, Plop, Plop._

_2__nd__ Stone. Plop. Plop. Plop. Plop. Plop. Plop_

Dekka felt this subtle pressure pushing in on a corner of his mind but he just simply ignored it. Thinking that he must have just conjured up the mysterious force in his imagination.

3rd Stone. _Plop, Plop, Plop, Plop, Plop, Plop, Thunk!_

Jeremy and Dekka both looked surprised as the stone skipped right back towards them then landed on the ground. Dekka shook his head and thought about the dream but he didn't have time to completely think it through when something started to overshadow his mind shoving him into a corner almost like a box. He watched in horror from a corner of his mind as he, no not him someone else walked toward Jeremy with slow deliberate movements. Jeremy must have noticed the strange, unfamiliar glint of murder in Dekka's eye because he slowly backed away from him.

"Hey Man is something wrong? You don't seem—"Dekka cut Jeremy off when he raised his hand up. Strangely enough it seemed that a bunch of pebbles were forming the shape of his hand. Dekka tried to push against the restraints in his head to stop what he knew was coming but to no avail. The Dekka imposter opened his fist and then let the gravel crawl all over Jeremy's body. He lifted him up and turned him around as if admiring the view. The look in Jeremy's eyes was filled with pure, unadulterated fear; if someone was to squeeze out the very essence of _**Darkness**_ then combine it with fear that is what it would look like. With a simple, swift spread of his hand Jeremy's guts, bones, and blood rained down over the small clearing in which the pond was located in. Dekka still trapped in his mind was disgusted until he slowly yet again felt the _**Shade's**_ mind become fully submerged with his. He let out a blood chilling shriek, as his body consorted into all types of unfathomable shapes. He slowly stood up and rolled his shoulder, no his wings delicately. Being neither human nor monster but some gruesome interpretation of both, Dekka slowly melted into the shadows and went out to seek _**Darkness**_, his one and only master.


End file.
